


Together Forever or Never

by Soliepower



Series: Together [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliepower/pseuds/Soliepower
Summary: A follow up to "Together or Not At All." Read that first to understand this story.Daisy deals with the emotions that come with Fitz being out of his cell. Fitz deals with what brought him out of his cell.





	Together Forever or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my follow up piece to Together or Not At All.
> 
> I originally wrote this earlier in the week and lost the save file, having to rewrite it to the best of my ability. In my rush to remember it all, there may be some errors and mistakes along the way. Let me know in comments any spelling issues and I will work to fix them.
> 
> Enjoy!!

He could hear her before he ever caught sight of her. She was moving quickly down the hall, towards the room Fitz was huddled in.

Across from him, Jemma lay; unmoving. She almost looked peaceful, a slight smile on her face as she lay there. If he wanted, he could pretend that she was just sleeping. Taking a nap after a long day in the lab. But that wasn't the case. The bruises that marred her face and down her neck proved otherwise.

It was only 5 hours after the attack on the base. Each hour passing, sending Fitz into a deeper pit of--of something he couldn't describe.

She had to wake up. 

She had to.

His hand clasped tighter onto his.

Any other day she would squeeze back and would look at him, eyes sparkling as she would whisper a shared joke between them.

Today her hand lay there, weak in his own.

He hunched closer as the voice got closer. 

The cold, crisp words striking every syllable as her tounge clicked against the roof of her mouth. "What do you mean Fitz is out of his cell? Mack, how could you let that happen? You were under--you know that he was supposed to stay in there. No excuses." 

"I understand that Daisy but--."

"No buts Mack. No reasons. Where is he now?"

"Daisy, the base was--".

"Where. Is. He?"

The voices were closer and closer with each blink of his eye.

Of course she was upset he was out. He couldn't blame her for that. But could she not understand why he had to be there? Why he had to be with Jemma? Did she not understand that--no. She didn't understand.

Replaying Mack's words in his mind, he realized that Daisy didn't know. He realized that she had no idea that base was attacked. No idea that Jemma was hanging on a thin wire between life and death.

But if she knew  _would_ she understand? Would she care?

He didn't know anymore.

There was a time; back on the Bus, in the Playground that she would--no doubt.

But after what he had done, would she accept him being out--where she was reminded of the pain he put her through? 

He understood if she didn't.

"Med bay." He heard Mack say, tone firm

"Med bay? Who did he go after this time?"

The footsteps were outside the door now. A heartbeat later they would be in the room.

He leaned closer to Jemma, bringing her hand to his lips before placing a light kiss there.

The door burst open, doorknob banging against the white wall behind it sending chips of paint to the floor.

"Back to your ce--". Daisy stopped, taking in the sight before her.

"As I was trying to tell you before the base was attacked."

Silence.

Fitz refused to look up, fearing that if he looked away from Jemma she would vanish from in front of him.

"What--what happened?" Daisy's voice faltered.

"We--", Mack started before being cut off.

"If you want to explain the damn story then do it outside. I don't want either of you here." Fitz still didn't look up as the words slipped from his lips.

"Turbo,--"

"Get. Out."

* * *

 

Daisy continued to stare at the broken women in the bed before her and the equally broken man beside her.

No matter the anger and hurt she felt towards Fitz, seeing them there; killed her.

She was brought back to a time when the roles were reversed for the scientists. 

Back to a time when nobody knew if Fitz would wake up and Simmons was inconsolable. She refused to leave his room for days.

Daisy felt so helpless then, the feeling rushing back to her in waves as she stared at the duo.

She was brought back to reality as Fitz's words cut through her daze. They were sharp and pointed directly at her. She had no doubt about that.

It's funny. Only moments before she was ready to quake his ass against a wall before dragging him back to his cell. No excuses, no explanations. 

The anger and fury she felt was white hot and sharp and she hated him.

But now.

She trembled as she stepped back out of the room, Mack beside her.

She fell against the wall opposite the door, her back sliding slightly at the force.

"What the hell happened Mack?"

The man nudged her shoulder with his own before pointing down the hall.

"I'll explain, lets just give him some space. He won't leave the room." He assured her.

Silently she moved behind him, down the hall to the entry of a common area on the base. It was empty.

Good.

She didn't want anyone around her at the moment.

"I don't know how they did it but Hale's freaky robot soldiers got in. No alarms went off, nothing. Took us all by surprise. I was able to fight one off before hitting the alarms. I took down a few around the base before I realized they were all taken care of. I went looking to make sure everyone was okay when I got to the hall in front of Fitz's cell. I found--I found Simmons there on the ground. She was unconscious, bleeding and was barely breathing. There was a robot next to her still sparking. She fought the damn thing off herself. But it got the damage done."

Daisy watched as Mack shook his head, before placing it in his hands.

"If I was faster or if I thought to send someone down to Fitz's cell she wouldn't be--." He broke off.

"I'm the one that put him there Mack."

Daisy didn't regret it. Not for a second.

He deserved to be in that cell after what he did to her. 

She meant what she said. She would never forgive him.

But somewhere deep down, she understood why he did it. He was right after all. Her powers were needed to seal the rift. But not that way.

She thought back to the conversation they had in the cell, about not turning their backs on the team and Fitz pointing out that she had done it time and time again. 

And she had. She betrayed them when she first joined the team with Miles. She left them to be with her mom at Afterlife and turned her back on them when she believed they attacked the Inhumans--only to find out it was her mother's doing. She turned her back on them after Lincoln died, talking Yo-Yo into stealing for her. Only getting back in contact with the team when she found it absolutely necessary. 

She understood what he was saying, but she still would never forgive him.

So why did she feel so guilty?

She thought back to  the conversation she had with Simmons days before. It came after Simmons discovered that she had changed the code for Fitz's cell and everyone was under strict orders to keep Jemma out.

"You would really keep me away from him?"

"He had a gun pointed at you Simmons. He held me down and cut into me as you watched. He betrayed all of us. Why do you still want to see him at all?"

"He's my husband Daisy. And yes, the choices he made were horrible but after all the trauma he has gone through surely you can understa--,"

"No. I will not understand. We have all been through trauma Simmons. All of us and we never did anything like that. We never--we never turned into Ward."

Jemma stepped back, verbally slapped by her friend.

"Don't ever compare Fitz to that, that monster."

"When will you get it through your head Simmons? Fitz _is_ a monster."

Jemma took a deep breath. "Fitz has information on a weapon that Hale could be going after. Have you at least listened to--."

Daisy shook her head brought back to the present.

She had refused to listen to the information that Jemma was presenting. 

She refused to listen to Jemma at all.

Maybe that's why she was feeling so guilty. Pushing aside Jemma's feelings and thoughts for her own.

Maybe if she listened to Simmons then things would be different. 

If she posted a guard outside the cell then maybe.

There were so many maybes now. 

* * *

 

It's been 5 days.

5 days since the attack on the base.

Since then Coulson had returned and stopped by to visit.

Fitz didn't say a word the entire visit.

Deke stopped by everyday. 

He would ramble on and on the entire time he was there. Talking about how strong Jemma was, about how his mother always talked about how strong Jemma was. 

Fitz bit his tongue each time, knowing how much Jemma adored their apparent grandson.

Through each visit, Fitz never said a word.

Daisy never came back.

Fitz was glad for that.

His thumb rubbed patterns into Jemma's hand as his head leaned forward, pressing harder into the bed.

He had barely left the room, only removing himself to use the bathroom.

Yo-Yo had taken to bringing him food everyday. Not that Fitz ate much of it anyway.

He just wanted her to wake up.

They still had so much to talk about. So much do.

They had a daughter to raise.

A daughter to create.

A smile touched his lips as he thought about the little girl they were destined to create.

Would she have Jemma's smile? Jemma's eyes? Would she have Fitz's curls or Jemma's wavy hair?

He imagined raising her in Perthshire. The three of them running through a meadow behind their cottage. Chasing butterflies, picking flowers, going on picnics as a family, swimming in a pool that he would have put in.

He imagined being a family.

None of that would happen if Jemma didn't wake up.

She needed to wake up.

She had to.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a timid knock on the door. He hadn't heard them approach.

It wasn't a knock he was used to.

Deke's was unsteady yet firm.

Coulson's was hard and loud.

Yo-Yo's wasn't even a knock, but a kick as her hands were fully with a tray on her visits.

This was a knock that he didn't hear before.

The door slowly creaked open as his head lifted from the bed. His eyes moved from the floor up to the face of the visitor.

Daisy.

She timidly stepped through the threshold. 

"How uh--," Her breath caught in her throat. "How is she?"

He said nothing.

"Right. Dumb question. She is the same as she has been." She stepped further into the room, standing at the foot of the bed. "I've been reaching out on some of my old Rising Tide channels. Looking for a doctor that might be able to keep quiet and come down here. I figure we might need some real medical help. I don't know. Maybe it could do....something."

Silence.

His eyes stared into her's. His stone, her's unsure.

She nodded her head slightly before stepping backward out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She just needed to wake up.

* * *

10 days. It was 10 days since the attack on the base and Jemma still hadn't woken up.

"You've made your point Jem. I get it. This sucks and you beat me. I was out for 9 days. You beat me. You can wake up now. You can wake up now. Please." His voice cracked.

* * *

12 days.

The team attacked Hale. They were bruised and banged up. But okay overall.

They were successful in destroying the machine.

Fitz never moved from Jemma's side.

* * *

15 days.

The team had a plan to stop Ruby once and for all.

Fitz didn't leave Jemma's room.

* * *

20 days.

The Destroyer of Worlds was defeated. 

It was Ruby all along. 

Deke was still hanging around, the rest of the team unable to come up with a way to send him back to his time.

Not that his time; his home still existed.

They saved the world. They changed space time. 

And Jemma still didn't wake up.

Fitz didn't leave her room.

* * *

22 days.

The bruises from Jemma's neck had turned various colors. The deep black and purple shading gone, now replaced by a repulsing yellow and brown shade. The bruises on her face completely gone. Her broken ribs had healed and the head fracture she suffered from was still healing--but healing well.

He was just waiting. Waiting for her to open her eyes once again.

Waiting to hear her voice. 

Just waiting.

He refused to give up. She never gave up on him. Not when he was in his coma, not when he was struggling to relearn how to speak--he once thought that she did, but he knows better now. She didn't give up when he turned into his own worst nightmare in the Framework. And she didn't give up when he turned into that nightmare in the real world. He refused to give up on her.

But he was scared. What if she never woke up? What if she woke up but didn't remember him? Would she remember him but still as just her best friend? Would she remember the heartache and love that they shared? 

She had to.

She had to remember.

She had to wake up.

He sighed as he pushed himself up, moving across the room to the tray of food that Yo-Yo brought by. He picked up the turkey sandwich on the tray, bringing it to his chair beside her bed. 

Yo-Yo did her best, but it was nothing like the sandwich that Jemma made for him so often.

Taking a bite with one hand, he reached for her's with the other.

He almost didn't notice the twitch of fingers.

He almost didn't notice the tightening of fingers.

He almost didn't notice the shift on the bed.

But he did.

Eyes jumping up to Jemma's face, he felt the tears forming as he saw her eyes begin to open.

He leaned forward, dropping his sandwich to the floor. His hand cupped her face, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey yourself. Husband." She whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Hope this was a good follow up piece. I have a few other ideas for stories that I might write. They would all be a series and connected to this piece and Together or Not At All.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day everyone.


End file.
